


Monochrome Effect

by bulecelup



Series: Golden Rings [2]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Past Abuse, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Aku tidak mengkasihanimu. Siapa yang mengkasihanimu? Seorang pria yang berani memukul anaknya sendiri tidak pantas dikasihani." </em> </p><p>Peter Guillam/Hector Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome Effect

**Author's Note:**

> uhuh. yeah. tenang. saya bakalan buang diri ke kali terdekat. this is a continuity from the last one, "The Best Thing." it's like Peter's going on a drama flashback or something please do not mind me. I am doing this for my heart sake only, please forgive me. TTSS and WT not belong to me.

"Astaga, Prudy! _God fucking dammit_!"

 

Sahutan Hector membuat Peter mengangkat kepala dari berkas pekerjaan yang lagi ia urusi. Dia mengecek jam tangannya dan secara mental bergungam "3 menit". Kemudian pria itu bangkit dari meja kerjanya, berkas-berkasnya bisa di selesaikan nanti. Suaminya jauh lebih penting.

 

Pemandangan pertama yang Peter lihat saat masuk ke kamar adalah Hector yang mendusel di atas tempat tidur mereka, tidur menyamping dengan kedua tangan tertarik memeluk perut hamil besar yang terletak di depannya, geraman pelan keluar dari mulut pembunuh bayaran tersebut.

 

Peter tersenyum kecil. Kehamilan Hector sudah mencapai minggu 39, minggu ini dan minggu depan adalah minggu terakhir kehamilannya. Mereka akan segera bertemu dengan anak mereka yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu... Namun Hector jadi semakin 'tersiksa' setiap harinya karena ruang gerak Prudy di dalam rahimnya semakin terbatas, tiap kali Prudy bergerak pasti akan 'menyenggol' organ dalam Hector. Tak jarang itu membuat Hector  kesal.

 

"Shhhh," sisi tempat tidur tertekan karena Peter duduk disana. Dia mendekatkan diri ke Hector dan melingkarkan tangannya di atas tangan Hector, meraup dekat suaminya. "Tenang, tenang...." Rangkaian ciuman kecil Peter tanamkan ke sela leher Hector.

 

Hector menggeram lagi. "Ungh. Prudy mirip denganmu, sama-sama menjengkelkan."

 

" _But you love us_ ,"  Peter memberi Hector pelukan erat kecil. "Apakah sesakit itu kalau dia bergerak?" Kekhawatiran lalu mewarnai wajahnya.

 

"Tidak juga... Cuman kaget dan terasa aneh... Mana kepalanya sudah pindah posisi kebawah dan itu membuatku makin susah berjalan! _Fuck_..."

 

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa. Kamu juga sebaiknya beristirahat lebih banyak, _okay_?"

 

Cibiran dilontarkan Hector, "Cih, gampang bagimu mengatakan itu...bukan kamu yang hamil dan membawa anak di perutmu, _fucker_." Wajahnya merengut.

 

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Peter, dia menyebrang pindah posisi berhadapan sama Hector. Menurunkan kepalanya ke perut Hector dan mendekatkan telinganya disana, samar-samar Peter bisa mendengar detak jantung kuat milik Prudy. Menandakan bayi mereka sehat dan hidup...

 

Peter sekarang jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilnya Prudy juga, walau sebenarnya Peter tidak yakin kalau anak mereka adalah anak perempuan... Secara hasil usg menyebutkan anak laki-laki, wajar dong Peter lebih percaya sama hasil yang udah jelas... Tapi selama itu bisa membuat Hector senang ya sudahlah.

 

" _Calm down_ , Prudy... Kamu bisa bergerak lebih bebas setelah lahir nanti, tapi sekarang tenang dulu ya. Kasihan Hector, dia tidak berhenti mendumel dan itu membuat kepalaku sakit." Bisik si mata-mata tersebut, beralih naik untuk mencium Hector di bibir. Membuat Hector tersenyum setelahnya.

 

Ajaibnya Hector berangsur mengantuk sesaat setelah Peter memeluk dan menciumnya. Tidur adalah hal mahal bagi Hector sekarang, karena Prudy sering kali bangun lalu bergerak tanpa lelah sampai-sampai Hector terbangun kasar dari tidurnya. Peter menemani Hector sampai ia tertidur lelap, dan Prudy juga berhenti bergerak, apa dia mengantuk pula di dalam sana?

 

_Ping!_

Bunyi dering email baru masuk ke ponsel Peter. Segera dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celana bahannya tanpa menganggu Hector yang tertidur bersandarkan dirinya. Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan dia melihat isi email baru yang dia dapatkan. Ternyata dari bawahannya, Hardy. Apakah dia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang Peter mau?

 

> _// to: Peter Guillam. 15:30//_
> 
> _// Sir, aku sudah menemukan informasi tentang Thomas dan Heather Dixon yang kamu inginkan.//_

 

Sontak rasa kantuk yang juga menyerang Peter menghilang seketika. Matanya melebar seperti kucing dibawah kegelapan. Dia lanjut membaca isi emailnya,

 

> _// Mereka tinggal di London Timur, di sebuah kota kecil. Thomas Dixon adalah seorang akuntan sedangkan Heather Dixon bekerja sebagai perawat klinik setempat. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam proses jual rumah, lagi menunggu pembeli. Ada data kepolisian yang menyatakan mereka memasukan laporan orang hilang, anak mereka yang kala itu berumur 15 tahun. //_

 

Hector.

 

Mata Peter melirik ke sosok Hector, dada kembang kempis secara lembut tiap helaan nafas. Peter kembali lagi ke layar ponselnya.

 

> _// Laporan orang hilang itu berubah jadi kasus dingin. Karena anak itu tidak di temukan hingga sekarang ini, dan pasangan Dixon sudah menyerah dalam mencarinya ketika menginjak tahun ke 12. Apakah ini semua cukup, Sir? Karena yang aku dapatkan cuman segini. //_

 

Peter segera membalas;

> _//To: Alfred Hardy 15:55//_
> 
> _// Terima kasih, itu sudah cukup membantuku. Maaf merepotkanmu, aku tahu ini tidak ada hubungannya sama pekerjaan biasa kita.//_

 

Hardy sang informan balik membalas, mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah masalah. Ponsel kembali Peter ganti ke posisi _silent_ dan mengembalikannya kedalam kantong celana, fokusnya sekarang jatuh kepada Hector.

 

Peter sebenarnya dibuat penasaran atas apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi antara Hector dan kedua orang tuanya. Seharusnya dia tidak berperasaan seperti itu karena itu bukanlah urusannya. Namun orang tuanya Hector adalah orang tuanya juga sekarang, Peter merasa punya kewajiban untuk mengenal mereka.

 

Mungkin juga karena orang tua kandung Peter sudah tidak ada... Karena itulah...

 

Diam-diam Peter menyusun sedikit rencana kecil di kepalanya. Rencananya ini agak 'berbahaya' karena dia harus membohongi Hector. Perlu diingat kalau Hector itu emosional, dan juga.... Kejam. Dia tidak ragu-ragu melukai siapapun, termasuk Peter. Semoga saja sifatnya itu jadi agak reda setelah Prudy lahir.... Kalau dalam kondisi biasa saja Hector sudah mengerikan, gimana kalau dalam kondisi habis dibohongi? Itu sih sama saja dengan membangunkan naga yang tidur di dalam gunung. _Berbahaya_.

 

" _I am very sorry_...."

 

Tangan Peter menyibak sedikit poni rambut Hector.

 

" _But I must know_..."

 

Itulah bisikan terakhir Peter sebelum dia juga termakan kembali oleh rasa kantuk. Tidur bersama sang pasangan juga anak di dalam buaiannya, semua aman dan nyaman...

 

...Sampai esok hari tiba.

 

* * *

 

 

**_STAB!_ **

 

Pisau dapur menancap ke meja makan kayu.

 

"APA KATAMU?"

 

Tangan Hector yang memegang ganggang pisau tertancap itu gemetaran. Peter mengangkat kedua tangannya ke dada, menyiratkan tanda menyerah. Seharusnya dia gak memberitahu Hector pada saat pria hamil itu sedang memasak--- lebih tepatnya, memegang pisau.

 

"Tenang, Hector. Nah sekarang duduk dulu coba---" Peter berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi gagal total.

 

" _The fuck_ , Peter!? Kamu bilang kamu mau pergi keluar kota selama 2 hari karena ada pekerjaan mendadak?! Tapi kamu kan tidak pernah menerima pekerjaan lapangan!"

 

"Hector."

 

"Oh!! Aku tahu, ini semacam balas dendam, huh!? Iya!? Masih aja kamu mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang lalu!?"

 

"Hector...."

 

"Kamu mau ngapain coba pergi keluar kota? Jangan-jangan kamu pergi menemui pacarmu? Iya!? Kamu punya pacar?!"

 

Nah loh itu teori jenius darimana pula. Peter memijat lelah kening kepalanya, "Hector, _dear_..."

 

Hector menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Muka pucatnya berwarna merah padam, bibirnya pun mulai gemetaran saking kesalnya. Peter ingin sekali memeluknya dan menenangkannya, akan tetapi Peter cukup pintar untuk tidak mendekati Hector Dixon--- Guillam, yang sedang marah. Bisa-bisa dia kehilangan beberapa jari tangan.

 

Peter memberitahunya, "Urusan untuk Carla, _dear_... Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kamu tahu sendiri kan atasanku seperti apa? Pacar? Pacar apapula sih, kamu ngomong ngaco."

 

".... Aku tahu, tapi..." Hector membuang pandangannya kesamping. Dia kelihatan ragu. "Ini begitu mendadak, dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kamu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangku, bukan? Ada orang lain?" Dia mengancam.

 

Peter membalasnya santai, terlalu santai seakan-akan dia memang tidak sedang berbohong. _That bastard fox_... "Tentu tidak! _I would never do that_ , _I already have you and soon we will have_ Prudy. Untuk apa aku mencari orang lain kalau apa yang aku mau ada di depan mataku?"

 

Hector memicingkan mata. Peter bermuka manis, dia tahu Hector luluh sama muka polosnya. Tetapi untuk lebih meyakinkan Hector, Peter mengeluarkan senjata andalannya;

 

"Cuman untuk dua hari, Hector. Mereka sesungguhnya meminta seminggu, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu terlalu lama dalam kondisi begini," Peter merujuk pada Hector dan perutnya. "Akhirnya mereka setuju memberiku dua hari saja. _Trust me_ , aku berargumen mati-matian untuk itu."

 

" _I know you would, but_...uhhn..." Hector tetap terlihat ragu. Kedua tangan secara tidak sadar melingkari diri sendiri dalam bentuk protektif.

 

Melihat kalau Hector sepertinya sudah tenang, Peter jadi berani menyamperinya. Mengusap wajah Hector dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengecup pipinya.

 

"Sekali ini saja? Setelah itu aku akan menolak semua pekerjaan lapangan, oke? Lagian mereka juga belum memperpanjang visaku gimana mau pergi lebih jauh?" Bisik Peter.

 

Hector memukul lengan tangan suaminya kala mendengar itu. Peter cuman ketawa.

 

"Baiklah," Selanjutnya Hector melemaskan diri ke Peter. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh Peter, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat. "Dan kamu harus pulang dalam keadaan utuh, kalau tidak..."

 

"Iya aku janji aku gak akan macam-macam, oke? Hanya tugas sepele, jangan khawatir. Kita bisa tetap berkomunikasi, kan?"

 

Peter berjanji kepadanya, kasihan sih emang harus membohongi Hector seperti ini... Namun... Ah, dia sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Tidak boleh berhenti disini. Ini juga demi Hector, mungkin saja dia bisa mempertemukannya kembali dengan orang tuanya?

 

Iya, mungkin...Peter tidak berharap banyak juga.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter berangkat keesokan harinya. 

 

Tas koper sudah siap di mobil, hanya membawa pakaian seperlunya dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya. Yang penting cukup untuk dua hari. Peter sudah rapih mengenakan jas dan _trench coat_ berwarna biru gelap yang dibelikan Hector, warnanya kontras dengan rambut pirang punya Peter serta warna pakaian Peter yang lebih di dominasi oleh warna kayu.

 

"Jangan matikan ponselmu, terus jangan lupa makan teratur, tidur juga jangan malam-malam, dan kopi--- maksimal 3 cangkir." Hector mengingatkannya untuk kesekian kalinya, Peter hilang hitungan pas yang ke 4 kali.

 

"Iya, _dear_..." Peter ngela nafas lelah. Hector mulai kumat overprotektifnya, ini diantara _blessing_ dan kutukan. "Kamu sendiri juga hati-hati. Serius kamu tidak apa-apa ditinggal dua hari? Suruh Fabian menemanimu kalau kamu ada apa-apa."

 

"Nah, gak masalah. Si bodoh itu lagi demen berpacaran sama pacar barunya, malas aku menganggunya." Hector mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

 

Pacar? Akhirnya dia menemukan pacar juga, melegakan. Kasian juga sendirian melulu sementara boss-nya sudah menikah dan sedang menanti anak pertama. "Oke. Aku percaya padamu. Ingat, hati-hati di rumah." Lanjut Peter.

 

Mereka menutup pembicaraan dengan ciuman. Peter berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Hector kerap kali menariknya kembali berciuman. Membuatnya tertawa disela-sela adu mulut mereka. Peter akan sangat merindukannya, sentuhannya, wajahnya, pandangan matanya, dan diatas semua itu, tubuhnya...

 

Hector pandai menggunakan kesempatan dengan tubuhnya yang berubah sesuai perkembangan Prudy di dalam perutnya. Kulitnya menjadi lebih halus, mata basah yang bersinar, lekukan tubuh semakin terlihat, oh _godammit_ , Hector berubah semakin agresif di tempat tidur--- membuat Peter lebih lelah dari biasanya.

 

"Mhhmmm," Hector akhirnya memutuskan mengakhiri ciuman itu. "Ya sudah. Sana pergi," tapi dia balik lagi mencium Peter. Ciuman cepat, " _Go on, fucker_." Terakhir Hector menelusuri kerah trench-coat Peter menggunakan jemari tangannya, mengagumi pakaian pilihannya.

 

Emang susah rasanya lepas dari cengkraman Hector. Tapi apa daya? Peter harus melakukannya, dua hari ini akan teramat menyiksa baginya... Tidur sendirian diatas tempat tidur asing tanpa kehadiran Hector disampingnya, tidak ada yang bisa dia peluk erat dan dijaga aman dalam buaiannya... Siksaan lahir batin bagi seorang suami.

 

Mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan. Peter mengeluarkan tangannya dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, dibalas oleh Hector yang melihat kepergian Peter di depan pintu rumah mereka. Mobil Volvo tua melintas pergi dari jalanan tanah, saat itulah Hector baru sadar kalau dia kehilangan Peter. Namun ayolah, masa untuk dua hari saja tidak bisa? Dulu mereka pernah tidak saling bertemu sampai satu bulan terus baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang jadi susah begini? Faktor hidup bersama terlalu lama membuat mereka 'melembut'.

 

Hector melemaskan tangan kirinya diatas perut. Mengusapnya sekali, "Kurasa hanya aku dan kamu saja untuk dua hari, Prudy. Jangan macam-macam." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai sinis.

 

Dia mendapatkan tendangan kasar di pinggul karena itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan kira-kira menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 jam. Capek dijalan, karena kota tempat tinggal mereka benar-benar sangat jauh dari ibu kota London. Peter sempat menerka-nerka bagaimana caranya Hector pergi dari rumahnya ke London dengan jarak sejauh ini?

 

Peter menyambangi pom bensin dekat sama kota tempat tujuannya untuk mengisi bahan bakar serta bertanya soal jalanan. Dia turun dari mobilnya, menuju mini market 24 jam yang satu bangunan sama pom bensin. Terlihat dari bentuknya yang agak tua, Peter menduga kalau tempat ini sudah berdiri sangat lama sekali...

 

"Hallo, selamat datang."

 

Pria tua dibelakang meja kasir menyapa Peter. Raut kebingungan langsung mewarnai wajah si pria, Peter yang menangkap hal itu segera menyadari kalau orang-orang dekat sini tidak terbiasa sama kedatangan orang diluar kota mereka. Sosok Peter yang terlihat bak esekutif merupakan sosok yang terlihat jarang sekali di kota mereka.

 

"Ah, hello. Boleh saya bertanya arah jalan kepada anda?" Peter bertanya ramah, mengeluarkan brosur peta kecil dari balik jas-nya, merentangkannya diatas meja konter depan pria itu.

 

Diapun membalasnya ramah pula, "Tentu saja! Anda ingin pergi kemana?"

 

"Kesini," telunjuk tangan Peter menujuk titik kecil diatas map tersebut. "Apakah masih jauh? Saya punya sedikit urusan disana... Ada seseorang yang harus saya temui."

 

"Tidak jauh, tinggal berkendara sedikit lagi juga sampai. Kurang dari 45 menit, lah? Anda mencari seseorang? Saya juga berasal dari sana, dan itu adalah kota yang relatif kecil sehingga semua orang saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kira-kira anda mencari siapa?" Tanya pria itu.

 

Peter menyunggingkan sejenis senyuman penuh kerahasiaan.

 

"Thomas Dixon dan keluarganya. Anda mengenalnya?"

 

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, lalu dia bertanya; "Untuk apa anda mencarinya? Apakah ini soal puteranya? Dia sudah ditemukan?"

 

 _Statement_ itu menangkap perhatian Peter. Dia merancang sesuatu di dalam kepalanya... Berbohong pun tidak masalah, toh dia sudah sering melakukannya. Itu adalah pekerjaannya setiap hari. Secara harafiah, _if you know what I mean_.

 

"Putera? Oh tidak, saya tidak tahu menaun soal putera Mr. Dixon. Ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah Leonard Clair, aku seorang psikiater." Peter mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Penggunaan nama palsu adalah prosedur biasa.

 

"Namaku Mark Clarkson, salam kenal," Mark menjabat tangan Peter. "Kamu kenalan Thomas? Atau Heather?"

 

"Ah tidak, tidak. Aku datang kemari karena tertarik dengan prospek penjualan rumah mereka. Kudengar mereka mau menjual rumah mereka, aku ingin melihatnya..."

 

"Iya betul mereka mau menjual rumah mereka... Pada akhirnya mereka memilih rumah yang lebih kecil, sangat disayangkan..." Helaan nafas panjang Mark hembuskan.

 

Peter tahu dia bisa menarik beberapa informasi dari pria ini. " _By the way_ , anda tadi menyebutkan soal putera. Mereka memiliki seorang putera?" _He cannot help but picturing Hector's face on his mind right now_.

 

"Iya... Hector, namanya. Anak itu menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tidak ada yang tahu ia pergi kemana, polisi setempat dan luar mencoba mencarinya namun tidak ada hasil. Akhirnya kasus Hector tidak pernah diangkat kembali sampai sekarang," Mark menjelaskan secara perlahan. "Tadinya aku mengira kamu datang membawa informasi tentang Hector, secara jarang sekali ada orang luar datang kemari."

 

"Dia menghilang sejak kapan? Dan kenapa, kalau aku boleh tanya?"

 

"Hector lenyap lebih dari 20 tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa. ada yang menyebutkan dia lari dari rumah, terus penculikan, dan sebagainya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur..."

 

"Hm?"

 

Peter mendengarkan baik-baik.

 

"Banyak orang yang menduga kalau Hector mengalami penyiksaan di dalam rumahnya. Maklum, Thomas dan Heather masih sangat muda ketika menikah dan lalu memiliki Hector. Banyak tetangga mendengar mereka beradu mulut, temperamen Thomas yang tinggi juga mencetuskan ide kalau Hector kabur dari rumah karena tak kuat di lukai oleh mereka. Akan tetapi Thomas dan Heather sudah berubah sekarang..."

 

Peter dibuat penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa mengatakan kalau mereka berubah? Ah! Maaf atas kelancanganku, harap maklum, profesiku menuntutku seperti itu..."

 

"Tidak apa-apa _mate_ ," Mark tersenyum kecil. " _Well_ mereka bersungguh-sungguh meluangkan waktu mencari anak mereka dan mereka tidak lagi bertengkar, hidup tenang di rumah lama mereka sampai pada hari ini."

 

Peter mendehem cukup lama seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setidaknya dia sudah mendapatkan _basic information_ tentang apa yang akan dia cari selanjutnya, tahap kedua adalah datang menyambangi Thomas dan Heather Dixon... _Mertua_ nya.

 

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, dan juga waktumu. Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku sekarang." Kata Peter sambil melipat kembali petanya.

 

Kepala Mark terangguk pelan, "Sama-sama. Pokoknya kamu tinggal lurus saja mengikuti jalan, habis itu sampai."

 

"Iya aku mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

 

Melenggang keluarlah Peter dari mini market itu, seiring langkah kakinya dia sempat berpikir kalau sepertinya ini bukanlah kali terakhir dia akan bertemu dengan Mark.

 

* * *

 

 

Benar apa yang dikatakan pria tua itu, tak lama berkendara Peter sudah sampai di kota tujuannya. Kota kecil, di dominasi oleh bangunan-bangunan tua. Tidak memiliki bangunan pencakar langit, sangat dekat dengan alam, seperti sedang melihat pemandangan kota hijau di dalam buku bergambar anak... Ini adalah tempat kelahiran Hector, dia lahir dan besar disini...

 

Ditambah warna senja menghiasi langit kala itu, mempercantik sosoknya. Peter di rendung rasa penasaran untuk menjelajah setiap sudut kota. Terlebih lagi dia ingin menyambangi tempat-tempat yang mungkin dulu pernah di datangi oleh Hector, seperti sekolahnya, toko buku kesukaannya, taman kota, atau sejenis. Tetapi pertama-tama dia harus check-in di hotel terlebih dahulu, menaruh barang-barangnya di tempat ia menginap.

 

"Terima kasih. Selamat sore."

 

Peter menutup pintu kamar cottage-nya setelah barang-barangnya dibawakan oleh petugas. Langsung ia melontarkan diri muka duluan ke atas tempat tidur, gak perduli masih pakai pakaian lengkap. Badannya pegal setengah mati dari menyupir selama lebih dari 2 jam. Mana Volvo kan stir-nya berat mampus gegara rangka tubuh yang besar dan lebar, berasa seperti melakukan angkat besi. Dari situ pula Guillam punya tangan yang kokoh, siapa sangka dengan menyupir mobil Eropa bisa sekalian olahraga?

 

Tiba-tiba Peter ingat, dia belum menghubungi Hector seharian ini. Buru-buru Peter merogoh kantong jasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel. Nomor Hector yang tersimpan di _speed dial_ ditekan cepat. Nada dering sempat beberapa kali terdengar sebelum digantikan oleh suara Hector.

 

"Peter." Hector menyapanya. Dia terdengar senang sekali, dia memang menunggu panggilan dari Peter.

 

"Hallo, _dear_. Maaf aku baru saja sampai di tempat tujuan, aku tak bisa mengirimimu pesan. Banyak polisi di jalan raya, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko menggunakan ponsel sambil menyetir."

 

"Tidak apa-apa. Gimana di sana?" Tanya Hector.

 

" _It's okay. I just settled down, and I'll be in town to take on charge next_ ," Peter berguling kesamping sehingga dia tidur terlentang. " _Are you okay? How's Prudy_?"

 

" _She's fine. Annoying, but fine_. Jadi kapan kamu akan pulang?"

 

Peter tertawa, " _Dear_ , aku baru saja menginjakan kakiku disini dan kamu sudah bertanya kapan aku pulang..."

 

" _Oh shut up and just answer it to give me reassurance_." Hector memutar kedua matanya.

 

"Kira-kira lusa pagi aku baru bisa balik, _dear_. Kamu sudah merindukanku?"

 

Di seberang sana Hector lagi duduk di sofa malas ruang tengah mereka. Badan melingkar sebisa perut Hector mengizinkan, kedua kakinya dalam kondisi terlipat diatas sofa. Dia mendehem lembut, mengelus lekukan perutnya perlahan. Prudy menghadiahinya dengan gerakan tangan di dalam sana. Itu anak menjadi lebih aktif bergerak, seakan-akan dia tahu ayah tidak lagi ada dan ingin membuat 'ibunya' merasa lebih baik.

 

"... _Kami_ merindukanmu, _you git_."

 

Itu ya sebenarnya Peter nahan diri abis-abisan dari berteriak kegirangan karena Hector lagi-lagi merujuk dirinya sebagai 'kami' _which is he addressed himself with Prudy_. Itu manis banget sumpah bikin dada Peter tercekat oleh kebahagiaan, tolong jangan bilang-bilang ke Hector.

 

Peter bergumam kecil, konsep rindu-merindukan baginya dulu merupakan konsep omong kosong, tapi sekarang Peter kemakan sama omongannya sendiri setelah menikah dengan Hector....

 

"...Aku juga merindukan kalian berdua, _dear_...."

 

* * *

 

 

Tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu, usai mengbrol sama Hector di telepon Peter segera bergerak kembali menjalankan tujuan utamanya. Sekarang yang ia perlu lakukan adalah mencari alamat rumah keluarga Dixon, sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai alamat mereka, tetapi dia memutuskan pergi ke kantor polisi untuk bertanya supaya tidak terlihat terlalu mencurigakan bagi orang lokal.

 

Pria berambut pirang jagung itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung kantor polisi lokal, yang isinya sama sibuk seperti kantor polisi lain pada umumnya. Petugas berseragam melenggang kesana-kemari, membawa berkas pekerjaan, mewawancari seseorang, dan bahkan ada yang membawa tersangka dengan tangan terborgol kebelakang.

 

Peter segera mendatangi meja depan yang dijaga oleh seorang pria tua berseragam. Kacamatanya setengah merosot dari ujung hidung, entah dia sedang melakukan apa di komputer di depannya.

 

"Hallo, Sir." Guillam memanggilnya duluan.

 

Si pria mengadahkan kepalanya lalu menaikan kembali kacamatanya ke posisi yang pas. "Hallo. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

 

" _Ah, yes_ ," Peter menggerakan lidahnya membasahi bibir. "Aku mencari alamat rumah Thomas dan Heather Dixon, aku datang dari luar kota dan tidak tahu banyak soal tempat ini."

 

"Oh? Ada keperluan apa sama mereka?"

 

"Soal jual-beli rumah. Aku tertarik pada properti mereka, dan namaku adalah Leonard Clair."

 

"Oke... Sebentar aku akan memberikannya kepadamu."

 

Petugas itu meraih kertas kecil beserta pulpen lalu mulai menuliskan alamatnya disana, Peter memutuskan dia ingin menanyakan soal Hector kepadanya.

 

"Maaf aku mungkin terdengar lancang menanyakan hal ini, tapi aku dengar anak keluarga Dixon... Menghilang?" Tanya Peter pelan-pelan.

 

Si petugas sedikit berhenti menulis, "Itu sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. Semua orang mengetahuinya, karena Hector adalah satu-satunya anak yang menghilang di lingkungan ini, kasusnya menjadi kasus dingin sekarang."

 

"Dia tidak pernah pulang kerumah?" Lanjut Guillam.

 

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berhenti menulis seutuhnya. "Tidak selama 20 tahun lebih. Lihat saja di papan pengumuman dekat sana, selembaran orang hilang miliknya masih terpajang disana. Heather kerap menggantinya tiap tahun menjadi yang baru, tapi anehnya tahun ini dia belum melakukannya..."

 

"Begitukah. Hm..."

 

Peter ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, sayang pria itu keburu menyodorkan kertas berisikan alamat ke depan mukanya. "Ini alamatnya. Cuman beberapa blok dari sini dan bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki." Begitu katanya.

 

" _Okay_. Terima kasih banyak, Sir." Pelan-pelan Peter mengambil kertas itu dan memasukannya kedalam kantong jas.

 

Sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini Peter ingin melihat selembaran orang hilang punya Hector yang dibicarakan oleh petugas itu. Papan pengumuman yang terpasang di dekat pintu masuk ditempeli oleh banyak selembaran, kebanyakan tentang barang hilang atau promosi klub-klub rumahan kecil. Setelah beberapa kali melihatnya, disanalah Peter menemukannya... Selembaran anak hilang bernamakan Hector Dixon.

 

Selembaran itu memiliki tulisan "MISSING, HECTOR DIXON." dalam ukuran besar, dibawahnya ada foto seorang anak laki-laki berperawakan pucat terpasang disana. Anak laki-laki bermata biru gelap, poni rambut pirang pasirnya setengah menutupi alis mata. Dia tidak tersenyum di foto itu, duduk kaku disebuah kursi kayu... Biasanya orang-orang akan menggunakan foto yang mencerminkan kebahagiaan untuk dipasangkan di selembaran orang hilang, agar menarik simpati orang lain.

 

Peter tentu mengenali wajah suaminya kemana-mana walau dia belum pernah melihat sosok Hector waktu masih anak-anak. Hector sendiri juga tidak menyimpan foto masa kecilnya. Atau dia tidak sempat membawa banyak barang saat pergi dari rumah. Dia ingin membawa selembaran ini pergi, tapi ingat kalau dia sama sekali tidak boleh membawa bukti dari perjalanan rahasianya ini. Kalau Hector sampai tahu, dia akan sangat marah sekali. Sangat. Sangat. Dan sangat. Resiko kematian cukup tinggi.

 

Peter sadar rasa ingin tahunya bisa mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak perduli selama ini berhubungan sama Hector...

 

* * *

 

 

Rumah keluarga Dixon adalah rumah bermodelkan rumah tua yang dibangun dari campuran batu bata dan kayu. Beranda depan berisikan meja dan kursi santai, ada dua pohon raksasa melingkupi mereka. Peter melihat ada tali ayunan tua terpasang di salah satu cabang kokoh yang dimiliki oleh pohon tersebut. Warna rumah mereka bernuansa hijau-cokelat gelap, kontras sama warna taman yang mengelilingi komplek perumahan ini. Tak lupa dengan papan ' _for sale_ ' yang tertandam di depan perkarangan depan.

 

Jadi kecintaan Hector kepada rumah bermodelkan kekeluargaan dan alam berasal dari sini... Itu... Mengingatkannya kepada rumahnya sendiri.

 

Keraguan merendung tubuh Peter. Apa yang akan ia temukan disana? Apa yang akan dia ketahui? Apakah dia mau tetap lanjut?

 

Peter mendapati dirinya berdiri tegak di depan jalan setapak depan rumah. Masih bertentangan sama batinnya sendiri... Sampai pintu depan rumah terbuka dan sosok seorang wanita keluar dari sana,

 

"Hallo? Kamu siapa...?" Tanyanya, berjalan menghampiri Peter sambil merapatkan cardigan panjang yang menutupi dress rumahannya.

 

Peter tertegun melihat wanita itu.

 

Dia sangat mirip sekali dengan Hector. Warna rambutnya, matanya, bentuk mukanya, semuanya... Siapapun yang mengenal Hector bisa langsung menyadari kalau wanita ini adalah ibunya. Tidak salah lagi.

 

Seperti sedang melihat refleksi Hector versi perempuan, sampai Peter tak sadar kalau dia menahan nafasnya. Bingung karena pria yang dia tanyai malahan bengong tidak menjawab, wanita itu sekali lagi bertanya.

 

"Hallo? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

 

Peter tersentak kaget.

 

" _Yes_ , uh.... Maaf. Uh... Ini... Apa benar... Ini rumah... Thomas Dixon?" Dia berusaha setengah mati untuk tenang. Nyonya di depan matanya ini adalah ibunya Hector, yang artinya adalah mertuanya Peter.

 

"Iya betul. Itu adalah suamiku, aku Heather. Kira-kira ada perlu apa ya?"

 

"Soal rumah," mata biru keperakan milik Peter melirik kearah papan yang menghiasi perkarangan rumah. "Aku tertarik dengan propertimu."

 

Kedua mata Heather terbalak menunjukkan rasa kaget. Anehnya Peter bisa melihat sirat ketakutan, kekhawatiran. Hanya muncul sebentar sebelum Heather menyeruakan rasa senangnya, "Be-Benarkah? Oh--- biasanya tidak pernah ada yang datang... Ayo  Ma---masuk, silahkan."

 

Peter benar-benar tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

 

Heather membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Peter, mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Suasana didalam rumah begitu tenang, dipenuhi oleh perabotan tua yang semuanya terurus dengan sangat baik. Foto-foto tergantung di dinding yang dilapisi oleh wallpaper, lantai kayu mengkilap tanpa debu, dan semacamnya. Bagi orang yang mengerti nilai dari sebuah rumah, Peter rasa mereka tidak akan menjualnya karena sayang.

 

"Thomas! Kita punya tamu!" Heather setengah masuk ke area dapur yang berdekatan sama ruang depan, memanggil sang suami yang entah berada di mana.

 

Peter berdiri melihat lemari pajang di dekat sofa, lemari itu berisikan suvenir dari berbagai belahan dunia. Memoir atas tempat-tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi, ada yang dari Belanda, Amerika, Sweden, Finland, beberapa kota-kota kecil, tempat wisata, dan yang lain. Peter begitu serius melihat satu persatu cinderamata yang terpajang disana sampai tidak sadar kalau Heather kembali ke ruangan membawa suaminya, Thomas.

 

"Hallo. Selamat sore." Thomas melayangkan sapaan, Peter segera memutar badan kebelakang. Mendapati pria bermata hijau cerah menatapnya balik. Bibir tertarik lurus, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat kaku dan serius. Rambut pendek kecoklatan miliknya setengah berwarna silver abu-abu, menegaskan usia tua yang mau menggerogotinya.

 

Reaksi Peter sama seperti ketika dia melihat Heather; kaget. Pria ini... Thomas Dixon tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama Hector. Namun dua hal yang menegaskan kalau pria tua itu adalah ayahnya Hector; kepucatan kulit mereka dan aura yang sangat mengintimidasi. Muka Hector mirip sama ibunya sedangkan karakteristiknya mirip sama sang ayah.

 

"Selamat sore! Anda pasti Thomas Dixon. Perkenalkan, aku Leonard Clair. Aku seorang psikiater." Seru Peter, mengulurkan tangan kanannya berharap akan dijabat oleh Thomas. Anehnya Thomas tidak melakukan apa-apa, cuman menatap Peter dari bawah sampai atas pakai tatapan intens...

 

Thomas berjalan menghiraukan Peter, duduk di sofa _single_ tempat favoritnya di ruangan depan. "Iya, iya, Leonard. Duduklah disana." Dia terdengar tidak tertarik sama sekali.

 

Peter bengong. Anjrit dia dicuekin abis-abisan. Ini sama persis sewaktu Peter berkenalan sama Hector untuk pertama kalinya... Hector mencuekinya seperti Peter tidak berada disana, terus mencuekinya padahal Peter sudah berulang-ulang kali mengenalkan diri sambil ngajakin minum kopi. Ah, _nostalgia_.

 

"Thomas! Yang sopan!" Heather membentak suaminya. Thomas mendehem kesal. "Maafkan, nak Leonard. Moodnya sedikit buruk hari ini. Aku mau ke dapur dulu untuk membuat teh. kamu suka teh-mu seperti apa, Leonard?" 

 

Peter yang masih berdiri bengong terkaget sendiri. "Uh... _Darjeeling_ , kalau tidak merepotkan."

 

"Tidak, tidak merepotkan. Kebetulan Thomas juga suka Darjeeling. Kutinggalkan kalian berdua, okay?" Dengan itu Heather pergi meninggalkan Peter dan Thomas.

 

Kesan pertama Peter kepada mereka berdua adalah mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang-orang kasar. Heather berpenampilan kalem, Thomas memang kelihatan mengintimidasi tapi tidak sebegitunya. Apa benar mereka adalah orang tua yang sudah tega-teganya menganiaya anak mereka sendiri? Dan anehnya Thomas serta Heather tidak terlihat seperti... Pernah memiliki seorang putera, mereka nampak selayaknya pasangan tua yang memilih hidup tanpa memiliki seorang anak.

 

"Apa keperluanmu kemari? Duduk disana."

 

Suara berat Thomas mengagetkan Peter. Dia buru-buru melaksanakan perintah sang pemilik rumah, daripada kenapa-kenapa mendingan nurut aja. Peter duduk diseberang Thomas, berhadapan langsung.

 

"Saya... Datang kemari karena tertarik sama properti anda, _Sir_. Saya melihat iklannya di Internet dan juga surat kabar." Peter menjawab secara hati-hati, tahu kalau berurusan sama orang yang galak kayak begini mendingan kalem daripada kena bogem. Hector memberinya pelajaran berat soal itu.

 

"Hmm. Berapa yang mau kamu tawarkan?"

 

" _Sorry_ , apa?"

 

"Kamu dengar aku. Berapa banyak uang yang mau kamu keluarkan untuk rumah ini?"

 

Oke, itu mengherankan. Biasanya yang menetapkan harga adalah orang yang ingin menjualnya. Bukan orang yang mau membelinya.

 

"Sepertinya... Aku rada tidak mengerti, _Sir_. Kenapa anda malah bertanya padaku? Seharusnya anda yang menetapkan harganya." Ujar Peter. Dia mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Thomas karena komentarnya itu, ludah tertelan kasar di tenggorokan Peter.

 

"Kamu bukan orang sembarangan," Thomas memotongnya. Peter bergidik ngeri takut penyamarannya terbongkar. "Kamu datang dari luar kota, kota besar. Aku menduga London. Tidak mungkin orang sepertimu datang ke kota kecil ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kalau tujuanmu adalah membeli rumahku, kamu tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan banyak uang."

 

 _Whoa_. Beliau ternyata punya kemampuan observasi yang baik. Hector rupanya mendapatkan kemampuan observasinya itu dari sang ayah... Astaga, semakin lama Peter membandingkan Hector dengan kedua orang tuanya semakin terlihat kalau dia benar-benar perpaduan sempurna dari mereka berdua.

 

"Iya. Aku tertarik dengan properti anda karena..." Peter terhenti sebentar, memikirkan alasan selanjutnya. "Aku... Sedang mencari rumah baru untuk keluargaku, kami akan segera memiliki anak sehingga membutuhkan ruang yang lebih besar." Dia mau menelaah reaksi Thomas atas pernyataannya itu.

 

Tidak disangka-sangka air muka Thomas berubah jadi lebih tenang. Masih tetap mengintimidasi cuman gak separah yang tadi. Sepertinya topik soal anak dan keluarga menarik perhatiannya, Peter menduga adanya rasa bersalah...

 

Heather masuk kembali ke ruangan membawa perlengkapan teh. Dia menaruh satu cangkir cantik di depan Peter dan menaruh satu lagi di depan suaminya, dia kemudian duduk di samping Thomas. Tetapi tidak berdekatan.

 

"Jadi... Apa kamu mau melihat-lihat rumah ini sebentar? Kami punya gudang bawah, 3 kamar mandi, 1 dapur, ruang kerja atau perpustakaan kecil, dan... 2 kamar tidur." Heather menahan nafas sewaktu memberitahu soal jumlah kamar tidur. Ini menangkap perhatian si mata-mata Inggris.

 

Peter melontarkan senyuman, "Boleh. Aku ingin sekali berkeliling rumah."

 

"Oke kalau begitu. Aku yang akan mengajakmu berkeliling... Eh tapi silahkan di minum dulu teh-nya." Kata Heather.

 

Lantas mereka sempat berbincang sebentar soal rumah. Hanya Heather dan Peter yang mengobrol, Thomas diam saja meminum teh-nya dalam keheningan. Peter curiga kalau Thomas diam-diam memerhatikannya, mungkin sebenarnya Thomas sudah curiga kepada dirinya... Hm, ataukah Peter lagi-lagi terlalu paranoid? Mengherankan. 

 

* * *

 

 

Selesai minum teh, Heather mengajak Peter melihat-lihat seisi rumah. Thomas tidak ikut menemani, beralasan dia punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Pria tua itupun memasukan diri kedalam ruangan kerja, menutup pintunya sangat erat. Heather tidak mengomentari apapun, dia melengos menemani Peter.

 

Mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua saat Heather menjelaskan apa yang ada diatas sana. "Diatas ada dua kamar mandi utama dan juga kamar tidur. Nah kamar tidur utama ada di sebelah sana sedangkan... Yang satu ada di dekat situ." Heather menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan arahnya pakai tangan.

 

Ketegangan Heather tiap kali menjelaskan soal jumlah kamar tidur mereka membuat Peter sedikit curiga. Dia sudah dapat menduga kalau salah satu kamar tidur itu pasti adalah kamar punya Hector, keabsenan topik Hector di dalam pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi juga mengherankan. Wajar sih mereka enggan membicarakannya kepada orang lain, cap sebagai 'penganiaya anak' sudah keburu melekat pada mereka... Warga juga tidak mengusut lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarga ini, tahu kalau mereka sudah cukup tersiksa dengan kehilangan Hector.

 

Peter melirik kearah pintu kamar yang dihindari oleh Heather. Pintu berbahan kayu mahoni, nampak usang. Seperti jarang dibuka atau tidak ada yang menempati kamar tersebut.

 

"Kamar apa itu? Itu kamar tidur nomor dua?" Peter berjalan menghampiri pintu itu.

 

Muka Heather berubah pucat. Dia tidak menginginkan Peter mendekati ruangan itu, tapi apa daya...

 

"I--Iya. Itu... Dulu... Adalah kamar putera kami."

 

"Putera?" Peter sok berwajah terkejut.

 

"Ya..." Heather mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dia berusaha tetap tenang. Membicarakan Hector masih terasa berat sekali di hatinya. "Kamu pasti mendengarnya dari orang-orang kota, kan? Hector Dixon, putera kami... Kabur dari rumah. Dan tidak pernah kembali lagi..."

 

"Ah... Maaf soal itu. Aku memang mendengarnya dari beberapa orang, tetapi..." Ada keinginan memberitahu soal keadaan Hector kepada Heather, namun Peter harus menahan diri. Dia akan merusak banyak hal kalau melakukan hal itu. 

 

"Aku tahu Hector baik-baik saja diluar sana, yah, semoga saja..." Heather berkata sedih.

 

 _Tentu saja kamu tahu dia baik-baik saja, kalian baru saja bertemu tahun lalu_. Batin Peter berkomentar.

 

Heather akhirnya membukakan pintu kamar Hector bagi Peter. Peter menduga dia akan melihat ruangan kosong berdebu, _instead_ , dia dihadapkan pada kamar ala anak laki-laki yang tersusun rapih. Tidak ada debu, tidak ada sarang laba-laba, semuanya layak huni dan lengkap. Ada tempat tidur, meja belajar, dan mainan berserakan di mana-mana. Peter sedikit tercekat, ini adalah kamar masa kecil Hector...

 

Peter berkomentar pelan sambil melangkah masuk kedalam. "Kalian menjaganya tetap sama, ya?"

 

"Ya... Kami... Percaya kalau Hector akan pulang.... Sampai... Pada akhirnya kami sadar dia tidak akan pernah kembali," Heather tersenyum pahit. Dia tahu salah satu penyebab kepergian puteranya adalah karena kesalahan dirinya sendiri. Dulu dia terlalu muda dan emosional... "Karena itulah aku dan Thomas memutuskan untuk menjual rumah ini..."

 

"...kalian berencana mau pindah kemana setelah rumah ini terjual?"

 

"Entahlah. Belum tahu, mungkin keluar kota... Tidak tahu kemana, belum kami putuskan."

 

Peter menyayangkan sekali kalau mereka sungguh-sungguh mau pindah dari sini. Memang tujuannya adalah untuk melupakan kenangan buruk, akan tetapi semua itu tidak akan menghilangkan hal yang sudah terlanjur terjadi bukan? Hector buktinya tak mampu pergi seutuhnya dari kenangannya, sempat membiarkan mereka memakan batinnya selama beberapa saat...

 

"Hector..." Peter membisikan namanya, sangat pelan dan lembut. "Dia anak yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

 

Heather mengadahkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan Peter. Peter melihat refleksi mata Hector di dalam Heather. "Dia... Anak yang manis. Sangat pemalu, tapi baik. Cerdas dan pandai. Ia jago menembak menggunakan pistol mainan, dia punya kemampuan yang baik dalam hal itu."

 

Peter menukikkan sebelah alis matanya, _oh my god_ bakat membunuhnya sudah terlihat dari kecil. Hector, Hector... Sekarang Peter jadi takut kalau Prudy akan memiliki _trait_ yang sama pula... Kombinasi seorang pembunuh dan penipu, _a perfect weapon_. Dia akan menaklukan Dunia kelak ketika dewasa nanti.

 

Heather bergerak menyambangi meja belajar yang terhiasi oleh tumpukkan buku pelajaran. Beberapa novel juga tersusun rapih, buku seri Harry Potter dan Hitchiker Guide to Galaxy mewarnainya. Wanita itu menatap semua barang-barang milik anaknya penuh kerinduan. Barang-barang yang dulu tergeletak bak sampah di seluruh kamar, barang-barang kesukaan Hector juga menjadi objek pelampiasan.

 

"Terus... Sudah berapa lama dia menghilang?"

 

"Lama sekali. Terlalu lama, bahkan. Dia sekarang umurnya kira-kira... Sepantaran denganmu, mungkin? Makanya aku... Rada kaget melihat anak muda sepertimu datang kemari, kamu mengingatkanku kepada Hector."

 

Kedua pundak Peter tersentak ngeri. Deg-degan mampus pas diomongin kayak begitu... Ah, seandainya saja Heather tahu...

 

Peter melanjutkan. "Anda sangat perhatian kepadanya, ya. Kamar ini... Kalian rawat sedemikian rupa sampai sekarang, itu menunjukkan bahwa kalian percaya kalau Hector... Akan pulang suatu hari nanti. Kembali ke pelukan kalian."

 

"Sayang semuanya sudah terlambat. Seandainya dulu kami tidak begitu bodoh, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Hector tidak akan pernah pulang..." Heather berwajah sendu, Peter tahu dia telah membuka luka lama, tapi dia perlu tahu. Ini juga _urusan_ nya sekarang. "Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja, hidup bahagia bersama orang yang mencintainya."

 

... _And he did_.

 

" _That's very touching. Thank you for sharing it with me, ma'am._ " Tukas Peter.

 

 _Really_ , dia sangat bersyukur Heather mau menceritakan tentang perasaannya. Hm, sepertinya karena dia menyebutkan kalau profesinya itu seorang psikiater makanya mereka jadi agak mau terbuka. Psikiater dan psikolog kerjanya kan mendengarkan bacotan orang lain.

 

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Heather, "Selamanya kami akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah. Tapi semua itu setimpal dengan kebahagiaan Hector sekarang, semua orang tua pasti menginginkan anak-anaknya bahagia."

 

"Apa itu artinya kalian sudah menyerah dalam mencari Hector?"

 

Heather menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

"Kami tidak pernah menyerah. _He is our son, we won't give up that easily on him_. Tapi kebahagiaannya juga penting, dan kalau dia lebih bahagia di luar sana daripada bersama kami... Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia... Dia pantas mendapatkan semuanya." Bisik si wanita, suaranya terdengar agak parau menahan tangis.

 

 _Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menginginkan anak-anaknya untuk bahagia_.

 

Hector pernah mengatakan hal yang sama sebulan yang lalu. Mereka sedang berbincang santai di kursi malas di luar perkarangan taman mereka, Peter membuka topik tentang calon anak mereka dan masa depannya. Menerka-nerka dia akan menjadi apa saat sudah besar nanti, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau mereka dihadapkan kepada perpisahan.

 

Hector menjawab serius, "Semua orang tua menginginkan anak-anaknya bahagia. Tidak ada yang tidak berkeinginan seperti itu. _Please, we're going to support our child and let her be what she wanted to be and to live on._ " Dia memang benar-benar tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan orang tuanya.

 

"...Tidak apa-apa, Mrs. Dixon," Peter mendekati Heather, dia membawa sebuah boneka beruang berwarna hitam yang berada diatas kotak mainan. Menunjukkannya kepada Heather. "Aku yakin Hector pasti bahagia. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Ia memberikan boneka itu kepada Heather, Heather langsung memeluknya ke dada.

 

Tentu Peter tahu kalau Hector bahagia. Karena dialah yang memastikan kalau Hector tetap bahagia. Kebahagiaan Hector merupakan kebahagiaannya juga, kalau Hector tidak bahagia Peter akan mencari cara lain untuk membuatnya bahagia. Padahal Peter tidak perlu repot-repot karena Hector sudah dibuat sangat bahagia dengan kehadirannya saja. Dan juga Peter sudah memberinya anugrah, yang tengah hidup menunggu waktu kelahiran di dalam rahimnya.

 

"Terima kasih. Kamu baik sekali..."

 

Heather mengusap cepat air mata yang mau lari dari pelupuk matanya.

 

 _'Orang ini baik sekali'_ , batinnya berkata. ' _Aku berharap suami-nya Hector sebaik ini... Dia pasti bisa menjaga anakku dengan baik. Ah, seandainya, seandainya..._ ' Heather dibuat sedih sama pikirannya sendiri.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter dan Heather kembali turun dari lantai dua. Jam dinding tua yang menempel di dinding ruang makan berdentang, menunjukkan pukul 6 malam pas. Peter baru sadar dia menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam lebih disini dan tidak menyadarinya. Rasa familiar di rumah ini dan orang-orangnya membuat Peter lupa waktu... Karena terasa pekat seperti Hector yang ia rindukan.

 

"Ah... Sudah jam segini, sebaiknya aku pulang. Besok aku akan kembali lagi, boleh?"

 

Heather terkejut mendengar perkataannya, dia juga tidak sadar kalau mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu mengobrol. Lebih banyak mengobrol soal Hector. "Eh? Benarkah? Kamu ingin pulang sekarang?"

 

Mendadak Thomas muncul dari lorong depan. Peter dan Heather terkejut melihatnya main muncul, tapi mereka sama-sama bisa meredam kekagetan mereka. Ada apa dengan pria tua ini...

 

" _Stay here for dinner_." Kata Thomas. Lebih terdengar sebagai perintah, sih. " _We're going to discuss about the house price on it._ " Nah loh....

 

Heather tersenyum kecil lalu menoleh ke Peter, memberinya wajah penuh pengertian. Seakan-akan mau berkata  "mendingan lebih baik kamu menuruti perintahnya kalau kamu mau selamat." Whoa, Terlihat jelas sekarang darimana Hector mendapatkan gen menakutkannya.

 

"Ba--Baiklah. _Okay_. Aku... Bisa tinggal buat makan malam. Yup." Peter menganggukan kepala sangat cepat.

 

Mana tega Peter menolak permintaan ayah mertuanya?

 

Ujung-ujungnya Peter sekarang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan yang memiliki empat kursi. Thomas dan Heather duduk berdampingan di hadapannya, sedangkan Peter duduk di seberang mereka bersama kursi sebelah yang kosong. Seharusnya ada Hector untuk mengisi kursi samping itu...

 

"Jadi kamu berasal dari London, Leonard? Kamu membuka praktek psikiatri sendiri?" Tanya Heather, ditengah-tengah _main course_ mereka. Pesto salmon dan pasta. Peter mengunyah pelan, tidak mau kehilangan rasa lezat di dalam mulutnya begitu cepat. _Dammit_ wanita ini pandai memasak, membuat Peter ingin menenggelamkan diri ke lantai.

 

Seperangkat alat makan silver Peter letakkan hati-hati di pinggir piringnya sebelum menjawab, "Benar. Namun aku sudah tidak berniat bekerja di kota besar lagi, aku dan pasanganku menginginkan tempat yang baik bagi anak kami kelak." Dia tersenyum kecil. Peter rasa tak apa kalau dia sedikit membicarakan tentang 'pasangannya', _it's not like they know if Peter's spouse was their own missing son, right_? 

 

"Dia tidak keberatan sama keputusanmu? Tidak biasa-biasanya orang kota mau pindah ke daerah seperti ini." Berbeda sama istrinya yang luwes berbicara, Thomas sebaliknya berbicara _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi.

 

"Tentu tidak. Dia kebetulan sangat menyukai keadaan yang tenang. Rumah kami di London juga berada di pinggiran, tidak terlalu terganggu oleh hiruk-pikuk kota." Peter menjawabnya menggunakan senyuman, cara menghadapi orang yang keras ya harus pakai kelembutan.

 

"Oh begitu."

 

Thomas gak lanjut ngomong lagi sehabis itu. Kembali fokus kepada makanannya, makan tenang. Kini giliran Heather yang mengajak Peter mengobrol kembali, "Er... Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kalian? _Is it a boy or girl_?" Terlihat jelas dia berusaha mencari topik yang lebih baik lagi untuk dibicarakan setelah suaminya memilih diam.

 

Wajah Peter tersipu sedikit. "Hasil pemeriksaan dokter menyatakan kami akan memiliki anak laki-laki. Namun pasanganku kekeuh kalau itu adalah anak perempuan, ya aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Aku ikuti saja permintaannya, dia juga bilang kalau anak perempuan atau laki-laki sama saja selama ia bisa mengajarkannya cara bermain senapan mainan." Dia juga memutar kedua matanya dalam _gesture_ mengejek. Serius, Hector itu terobsesi sama senjata atau bagaimana Peter tidak mengerti.

 

"Benarkah? Heh, dia hampir terdengar seperti Hector..." Heather berkomentar tidak sengaja.

 

Itu bukan cuman Peter yang bergidik di tempat duduknya, tapi juga Thomas yang duduk disebelah Heather saat nama Hector keluar dari mulut wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Kedua pria itu bagai habis melihat hantu, bermuka pucat tidak nyaman. Peter berhasil menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, sayang Thomas tidak begitu.

 

Segera Heather menyadari kesalahannya, "Ma--Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya tidak membawa topik tentang Hector...ma--maaf aku...lupa..." Dia bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil piring kotor, taktik kecil menghindari terjadinya konflik lebih lanjut. Thomas tetap tidak nyaman membicarakan soal Hector, setelah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu pria itu tidak kuasa membicarakan Hector lagi di dalam rumahnya. Bukan karena dia marah pada Hector, melainkan penyesalan karena sebagian dari diri Hector yang seperti itu semua terjadi karena dirinya...

 

Peter melihat Heather menghilang kedalam dapur, menyisakan dirinya dan Thomas di meja makan. Thomas membuang pandangannya kesembarang arah, sementara Peter menatap Thomas khawatir.  Soalnya kelihatan jelas sekali ketidaknyamanan di wajah pria itu, Peter juga ikut-ikutan tidak nyaman jadinya...

 

"...Maaf, kami tadi berbincang banyak soal puteramu--- Hector, di atas sana. Kurasa akulah yang membuat Mrs. Dixon jadi begitu... Ini kesalahanku juga. Maafkan aku, Mr. Dixon."

 

".........." Thomas akhirnya bertemu pandang sama Peter. "Jadi kamu tahu..." Begitu katanya. Nada bicaranya _close to danger_ , bisa 'menyerang' kapan saja. Untungnya Peter punya pengalaman berurusan sama Hector setelah sekian lama, menghadapi Dixon Senior seharusnya kurang lebih sama...

 

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku memang tahu soal itu sebelum datang kemari... _My deep sorry for your son_. Seandainya ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatnya lebih baik..." Pinta Peter. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi dia juga ingat sama Hector yang belum mau menerima kembali kedua orang tuanya.

 

"Ada yang bisa kamu lakukan. Yaitu tidak membicarakannya. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan anak itu!" Thomas membentaknya. Peralatan makan di lempar keras keatas meja makan, sedikit membuat Peter terkesiap di kursi.

 

Tapi dia tidak berniat menyerah, "Kamu perduli padanya. Kenapa kamu malah menyangkalnya?" Peter sesungguhnya bergidik di kursinya, Thomas semakin lama semakin beraura mengintimidasi. Seakan-akan dia bisa membunuh Peter menggunakan tatapannya itu. "Apakah rasa benci itu masih ada? Kamu membencinya?"

 

Satu kepalan tangan tertanam di meja kayu. Thomas menggeritkan tangannya kuat sekali, " _Shut up you_. Kamu orang asing tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan berani-beraninya kamu mencoba membacaku, kalian orang psikolog sialan! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."

 

"Aku tidak mengkasihanimu. Siapa yang mengkasihanimu? Seorang pria yang berani memukul anaknya sendiri tidak pantas dikasihani."

 

Peter membalasnya cepat. Perkataannya itu membuat pergerakan Thomas terhenti semua. Heather berdiri kaku berpegangan pada meja kounter dapur, dia mendengar jelas percakapan antara Peter dan Thomas dari sana. Dia memilih tidak pergi keluar bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan dia begitu terkejut mendengar Peter berani membangkang balik ke suaminya. Belum pernah ada orang yang membantah perkataan Thomas selain Hector hingga detik ini.

 

Thomas kini mencengkram pinggiran meja menggunakan kedua tangannya. Darimana Peter tahu soal dirinya dan Heather yang pernah menganiaya Hector? Itu terjadi sudah begitu lama, sekarang mereka sangat menyesalinya--- dia menyesalinya. Hector membalas perlakuan mereka dengan membuang mereka jauh-jauh dari hidup barunya, balasan yang setimpal, menurutnya.

 

"Di---diam kamu." Thomas tercekat meminta Peter untuk berhenti. Tapi, oh! Peter tidak ingin berhenti.

 

"Kamu tidak membenarkan perlakuanmu. Kamu tahu itu salah, _that's good_. Tapi apa yang membuatmu takut? Ataukah rasa bersalah?"

 

Thomas tak menjawab apapun.

 

Peter berbicara lagi, "Sampai kapan kamu mau tenggelam di dalam perasaan itu? Kapankah kamu bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri? Kalau kamu tidak bisa melakukan itu, seumur hidup kamu akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah."

 

Bagaimana dia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan sangat keterlaluan. Hector adalah satu-satunya anak mereka, putera yang mereka dapatkan di masa muda mereka. Satu-satunya anak yang bisa mereka miliki seumur hidup, Heather tidak bisa hamil lagi setelah melahirkan Hector yang lahir prematur kala itu. Bayi malang dipaksa lahir dari rumahnya karena Heather yang tidak menjaga kondisi kehamilannya secara baik mengalami pendarahan, Hector bisa mati di dalam kandungan kalau dibiarkan terus begitu.

 

Thomas pada waktu itu adalah seorang remaja yang baru lulus dan mau masuk ke Universitas, tidak mengetahui kalau pacar-nya kala itu, Heather, telah hamil diluar nikah. Karena masalah itu mereka dipaksa menikah oleh kedua keluarga dan sekitarnya. Hubungan mereka memburuk setelah menikah dan setelah Hector lahir, Hector yang membutuhkan banyak perhatian karena kelahiran prematur juga memunculkan banyak persoalan baru di dalam rumah tangga mereka. Kondisi Thomas yang baru masuk kuliah serta Heather yang masih sekolah memperburuk semuanya.

 

Hector dibantu tumbuh oleh ibu dan ayah Thomas serta Heather. Mereka saling membantu mengurus 'kesalahan' anak-anak mereka... Hector kecil tumbuh di dalam lingkungan keluarga temperamen, ayah yang sibuk kuliah dan ibu yang punya problema sendiri di sekolahnya. Dia sering menerima perlakuan tidak baik dari mereka, entah secara verbal atau fisik. Tidak jarang Heather mengatakan Hector membuatnya tidak bisa pergi menemani teman-temannya jalan-jalan, atau Thomas yang sering mengusir Hector dari hadapannya kalau anak itu meminta main bersamanya.

 

Hector tumbuh besar sebagai anak yang kurang diperhatikan. Dia tumbuh dalam rasa malu dan ketakutan, satu-satunya pelariannya adalah melampiaskan kemarahannya yang tertahan dengan mencari masalah sama orang lain. Dia bandel di sekolahnya, berbalik jomplang sama nilai-nilai akademisnya yang gemilang.

 

Semua yang Hector lakukan adalah demi mendapatkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

 

Dia mencoba membuat mereka terkesan, dia berusaha memberikan nilai akademis yang bagus tetapi tidak ada balasan. Dia berusaha mahir dibeberapa bidang olahraga, lagi-lagi tidak diperhatikan. Sampai pada akhirnya dia memutuskan membuat masalah sama orang lain agar mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Yang ujung-ujungnya malah Hector dimarahi dan dipukuli habis oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 

Thomas merundukkan kepalanya, merasa sakit karena penghakiman dari Peter. Beraninya anak ini menghakiminya, dia pikir dia itu siapa!? Lalu kenapa Thomas tidak mampu membalasnya balik? Ada sesuatu tentang pria ini yang terasa sangat familiar, membuatnya tidak kuasa punya tenaga untuk membantah omongan menyakitkannya.

 

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah juga," Peter mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran sedikit, berusaha fokus. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku adalah ayah yang lebih baik, tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Penyesalanmu, lalu  kenapa kamu ingin menjual rumah ini walau terasa sangat berat dilakukan."

 

 ...Itu benar. Kenapa dia ingin menjual rumah ini? Thomas mendapatkan rumah ini dengan susah payah, ia mencicilnya selama 25 tahun. Hal tidak menyenangkan lebih banyak terjadi daripada hal menyenangkan di dalam rumah ini, suara teriakan dan tangisan menjadi suara yang biasa terdengar di dalam sana... Sampai Hector menghilang dari kamarnya pada hari yang tak terlupakan itu. Dia baru saja mendengar Thomas dan Heather bertengkar karena dirinya, itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran dan memutuskan pergi dari rumah terkutuk ini.

 

Itulah terakhir kalinya Hector menginjakan kakinya di rumah.

 

Terakhir kali Hector dan Heather melihat anak mereka....

 

Thomas tidak kuat menanggung rasa bersalah dan kenangan yang terjadi disini lebih lama. Memang hubungan dia dan Heather berangsur mulai membaik setelah mereka mau terbuka, bekerja sama dalam mencari Hector... _Hell_ , mereka tidak pernah berhenti, mereka tidak kenal lelah, mereka menyesal karena sudah memperlakukan Hector sedemikian rupa sampai membuat anak itu melarikan diri dari rumahnya sendiri. Pelarian dalam bentuk mengelilingi Dunia-pun tidak banyak membantu, apa artinya mereka mengunjungi lokasi tercantik di seluruh Dunia kalau tidak ada Hector yang menemani?

 

Penyesalan yang benar-benar sudah terlambat.

 

Di kala Heather kehilangan arah dan sudah menyerah, Thomas sama sekali tidak menyerah. Dari tahun ke tahun dia meminta tolong kepada _private investigator_ untuk mencari informasi tentang anaknya yang menghilang. Bertahun-tahun lamanya mencari akhirnya ada berita baik datang kepada mereka. Hector berada di London, sekarang berumur sekitar 35-an dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Cuman untuk mendapatkan informasi kecil itu saja Thomas mengeluarkan banyak biaya serta dia kehilangan banyak asosiasinya, mereka secara misterius menghilang sebelum bisa dihubungi...

 

Setelah bertemu dengan Hector, Thomas menyadari sirat penuh kebencian yang tergambar di wajah anaknya itu kala melihatnya dan ibunya. Rasa sakit hati seorang anak laki-laki terluka masih berada di dalam sana; anak laki-laki brilian yang dihiraukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, saat itulah Thomas tahu dia tidak akan bisa membawa Hector pulang. Hector tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah. Jadi untuk apa dia tetap tinggal di rumah ini kalau hanya menyakitinya saja?

 

Hector sudah menutup hatinya. Dia mungkin tidak akan membukanya lagi, setidaknya tidak untuk Thomas dan Heather. Kini hati Hector berada digengaman seorang pemuda bernama 'Peter Guillam', gungah Thomas. Semoga pemuda itu bisa membahagiakan anaknya, memberinya kebahagiaan yang pantas ia dapatkan selama ini...

 

Peter melihat kalau Thomas terdiam di kursinya lebih dari 1 menit. Pasti banyak pikiran terbesit di dalam kepalanya sekarang, apakah Peter membuatnya kembali terniang pada kenangan yang ingin dia lupakan? Apa dia sudah keterlaluan dalam berbicara?

 

Dia mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet, "...sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak punya hak mengomentari kehidupan kalian, aku hanyalah orang asing yang tertarik pada rumah kalian." Setelah itu Peter beranjak dari meja makan menuju depan pintu, meraih _trench-coat_ nya yang tergantung tiang kayu khusus menggantung jas atau topi. Baru tangan kanan yang masuk kedalam lengan pas sosok Thomas muncul dari balik pintu masuk ke ruang makan, Peter sudah takut saja pria itu akan membantainya ditempat atau apalah yang buruk-buruk. Eh nyatanya...

 

"Tidak ada yang membenci Hector," Katanya. Suara berat  bergetar menahan isak tangis. "Dia... Dia sekarang hidup bahagia. Tidak pantas aku merusak kebahagiaannya dengan memaksanya pulang, dia punya keluarga sendiri untuk diurusi sekarang..." Secara tidak langsung beliau menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami setahun yang lalu. Kejadian mereka bertemu Hector untuk pertama kalinya setelah lebih dari 20 tahun, yang membuat mereka trauma kepada penggunaan senjata api. "Membawanya pulang tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Perasaan bersalah juga tidak akan hilang, semua sudah terlanjur."

 

Peter diam saja, tetap lanjut memasang _trench coat_ -nya. Dia tahu Thomas dan Heather di rendung penyesalan, oh, dia tahu betul. Kalau mereka membenci Hector, mereka tak akan susah-susah mencarinya, mengeluarkan biaya untuk _private investigator_ , menyebarkan selebaran, pergi kesana-kemari mencari petunjuk, dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi kerusakan sudah terjadi, pikir Peter. Dia tahu suaminya itu orang seperti apa, Hector kalau tidak menghindari hal yang dia benci, dia akan membunuhnya. Hector cukup manusiawi buat tidak menghilangkan nyawa Thomas dan Heather. Ada sedikit belas kasihan disana, bukan cinta, tapi kasihan.

 

"...aku tahu. Maka dari itu sebaiknya anda tidak menjual rumah ini. Karena ini adalah satu-satunya pengingat kalian kepada Hector, kan?" Lirikan mata biru keperakan Peter terlihat dari balik pundaknya, "Kalian mencintai Hector. Kalian ingin membuat semuanya lebih baik, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi... Setidaknya, tidak sekarang. Yang bisa kalian lakukan adalah menunggu, dan berpegangan pada apa yang kalian miliki saat ini." Dengan itu Peter menghilang dari balik pintu depan rumah. Tinggal suara sepatunya saja yang terdengar sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari jalan setapak depan rumah.

 

Thomas menatap kosong tempat Peter barusan berdiri. Siapa orang itu? Pastinya dia bukanlah orang asing yang tertarik kepada rumahnya, bukan? Dia seperti tahu _segala_ nya, apa itu karena profesinya? Yang memang mengajarkannya membaca situasi dan karakter orang lain? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Thomas yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Ini bukanlah kali terakhir...

 

Sementara itu, Heather menyandarkan dirinya ke lemari kabinet, kedua tangan menutup wajahnya mencegah air mata bercampur isak tangis keluar. Hector, Hector, Hector, nama itu terniang perih di dalam batinnya. Dia ingat betul bagaimana cerahnya mata Hector yang berlari-larian penuh semangat mencari dirinya hanya untuk memamerkan gambar yang dia buat, gambar tentang keluarga mereka. Heather menepisnya, berkata dia tak butuh gambar usang seperti itu. Hector berwajah sedih, tapi tidak menyerah untuk mendekati ibunya. Berusaha membuatnya senang. Sedangkan yang Heather lakukan adalah menjauhkan Hector darinya, memberinya perkataan kasar... Ibu macam apa dia? Dia tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu kalau dia memperlakukan anaknya sendiri seperti itu.

 

Sewaktu Heather bertemu pandang dengan Hector dewasa tahun lalu, dia laksana melihat ayahnya sendiri berdiri di depannya. Tuhan, Hector mirip sekali dengannya. Heather sendiri punya relasi yang buruk sama ayahnya, membuat hatinya terkoyak-koyak menyadari kalau Hector dewasa berupa mirip sama beliau. Apa ini semacam hukuman?

 

Kehadiran Peter di rumah mereka membuat baik Thomas dan Heather berpikir keras. Sanggupkah mereka merelakan rumah ini, satu-satunya memori mereka bersama Hector yang begitu singkat dan menyedihkan? Mereka tidak ingin tenggelam terus menerus dalam rasa bersalah, tetapi mereka juga tidak kuasa melepaskannya begitu saja. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak bisa tersampaikan, hal-hal yang ingin dikeluarkan dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

 

...Permintaan maaf dan kasih sayang tidak terucapkan...

 

* * *

 

" _Oh my  fucking God, what have I done._ "

 

Sekembalinya ke hotel, Peter merebahkan dirinya ketempat tidur. Mengulang kembali peristiwa yang terjadi di dalam rumah keluarga Dixon. _He really fucked that shit up_. Dia terlalu banyak berbicara dan menghakimi, benar kata Thomas; punya hak apa Peter ikut campur dalam masalah mereka? Memangnya dia mengerti konflik yang terjadi di dalam sana?

 

Tetapi perlu diingat kalau Peter juga punya andil dalam hal itu. Secara gak langsung Peter adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka juga, keinginannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi didalam keluarganya itu wajar seratus persen. Peter tidak membenarkan Hector yang tak pernah memberitahukan soal keberadaan orang tuanya, tetapi dia juga tidak membenarkan Thomas dan Heather yang pernah menelantarkan Hector sampai anak malang itu kabur dari rumah.

 

Mengherankan memang melihat bagaimana orang-orang tercinta bisa melukai dirimu sendiri. Mereka adalah orang yang kamu percayai lebih dari apapun. Mereka seharusnya menjagamu, bukan malahan merusak dan menyalahkan atas semua yang terjadi. Tapi apa daya? Manusia tetap manusia, banyak hal yang mempengaruhi diri kita ini. Hal-hal yang kadang di sadari maupun tidak di sadari, tidak pernah menyadari kalau ternyata kita sudah melukai hati orang yang kita kasihi... Itu menyakitkan.

 

Hector pergi karena tidak ingin merasakan sakit.

 

Thomas dan Heather tetap hidup dalam perasaan bersalah sampai akhir waktu.

 

Tidak ada yang _menang_ atau _kalah_.

 

Sangat memusingkan, Peter pikir. Karena kedua belah pihak sama-sama terluka.

 

Ditengah-tengah kepusingannya itu Peter dikagetkan oleh getaran yang datang dari kantong celana bahannya. Ponselnya berbunyi, astaga. Bikin kaget saja.

 

Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya Peter langsung menerima panggilan, "Hello?" Sapanya.

 

"P-Peter." Suara tercekat Hector mengagetkan Peter. Mendengar suaminya terdengar kesakitan membuat Peter siaga,

 

"Hector? Kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

 

Banyak pertanyaan dimuntahkan oleh Peter dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

 

Hector mendesah pelan, tawa kecil dia keluarkan, "Prudy memutuskan untuk meregangkan badannya dan membuatku merana. _It's okay_ , Peter. _She used to do that_." Dia mendesah karena pas disaat itu Prudy berputar lagi.

 

"T--Tapi kalau dia meregangkan badannya secara terus menerus itu bisa mengakibatkan kontraksi, kan? Apa ini saatnya? Apa waktunya sudah dekat? Tapi kamu kan..."

 

Hector lalu berusaha mengalihkan topik, gondok mendengar suaminya khawatir karena bawaannya jadi pengen nonjok dia. " _I said it's okay, you shit_. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"

 

 _Like hell_. Batin Peter refleks menjawab.

 

"Gak ada masalah. Aku... Aku akan segera pulang besok pagi, _dear_."

 

"Huh? Bukannya kamu pulangnya lusa? Kok jadi berubah?"

 

Peter menelan ludah. "Ada perubahan rencana. _It's good, though_? _We can see each other soon_..." Dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tadinya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di kota, mendatangi tempat masa kecil Hector. Namun dia mengurungkan niat itu setelah melihat apa yang sudah ia perbuat di dalam kediaman Thomas Dixon. Lebih baik segera pergi sebelum Keluarga Dixon yang marah menangkapnya.

 

Diseberang sana Hector mendehem senang, prospek Peter pulang cepat dari pekerjaan membuatnya senang. Jujur dia agak cemas ditinggal oleh Peter apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini, membuatnya takut tiap kali Prudy bergerak tak lelah di dalam perutnya.

 

"Sebenarnya aku juga bisa pulang malam ini juga sih, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..." Bisik Peter, atas semua kejadian hari ini yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah tidur merangkul Hector dari belakang. Kedua tangan beristirahat protektif melingkari perutnya, merasakan Prudy sesekali bergerak berlawanan dengan tangannya.

 

"Jangan. Ini sudah malam, dan kita tahu betapa busuknya dirimu saat berkendara malam hari. Tunggu sampai besok, kamu mendingan tidur dulu." Hector mengenal baik sosok suaminya. Dan dia tahu betul kalau Peter punya sedikit masalah pengelihatan, dia kesulitan menyetir jika malam hari tiba. Hector menyuruhnya memakai kacamata tetapi Peter melengos beralasan 'dia belum terlalu tua' untuk menggunakannya. Heran, punya suami kok _fashion-consious_ sekali untuk ukuran mata-mata Inggris.

 

Peter mendeham pelan, ternyata Hector memang tahu dia itu seperti apa. "Hhhmmmm. _Alright, dear_.... _I really miss you_."

 

Hector mungkin tidak suka mengatakan kata-kata cinta romanpicisan, tetapi khusus buat Peter yang memang rada picisan...

 

" _Me too, dear_. Sekarang mendingan kamu tidur saja."

 

Peter menuruti perintahnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Keesokan paginya Peter segera membereskan barang-barangnya kembali. Dia sudah sarapan lalu mengurus _check-out_ di resepsionis, yang perlu dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membawa kopernya kembali ke mobil. Peter sedang berjalan melenggang lobi hotel kecil sambil menenteng kopernya sewaktu Mark, pria penjaga mini market yang kemarin didatangi Peter masuk dari depan.

 

Mark menyapanya duluan. "Hallo, ah aku lihat kamu sudah mau pergi..."

 

"Begitulah. Sepertinya penawaran hargaku kepada Mr. Dixon tidak cukup baik baginya, dia tidak mau menjualnya kepadaku." Peter memberinya kebohongan. Entah sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang dia ucapkan dari kemarin.

 

Mark mendongakkan kepalanya, ekspresi macam orang yang mengetahui sebuah rahasia tergambar di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Aku lihat di depan rumahnya tadi papan penjualan rumah sudah menghilang dari perkarangan, aku kira kamu sudah membelinya atau Thomas tidak jadi menjual rumahnya."

 

 _Wait what_? Thomas mencopot papan penjualan rumahnya? Itu tandanya dia batal menjualnya? Apakah mungkin dia mendengarkan... Perkataan Peter kemarin?

 

"Oh aku tidak tahu soal itu. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mereka. Terima kasih, selamat pagi."

 

Kaki Peter mengambil langkah jenjang melewati Mark. Dia sudah tidak mau ada urusan lagi dengan semua ini, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Hector dan Prudy. Dia ingin mengecek keadaan mereka secara langsung.

 

"Tunggu dulu."

 

Tak disangka-sangka Mark mengikuti Peter sampai ke mobil. Peter baru selesai menaruh kopernya di bagasi sewaktu Mark sudah berdiri disampingnya. Peter menengok, ada apa dengan kegigihannya ini? Dia berbeda sekali dari pertama kali Peter bertemu dengannya di mini market.

 

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu, Leonard... Atau aku perlu memanggilmu Peter? Peter Guillam?" Kata Mark.

 

Itu kedua mata Peter melotot lebar setelah mendengar nama aslinya keluar dari mulut Mark. Ternyata dia mengetahui siapakah diri Peter sesungguhnya. Peter awalnya mengira Thomas yang mencurigainya, tapi ternyata malah dia...

 

Peter menghentikan semua kerjaannya dan bertatapan langsung kepada si pria tua. "...jadi kamu tahu. Bagaimana bisa?" Dia tak berani menyangkal apapun lagi.

 

"Aku adalah salah satu orang yang membantu Thomas mencari informasi mengenai Hector. Akulah segelintir orang yang kembali 'selamat' dari tugas itu, beberapa diantaranya tidak begitu baik," Mark menggelengkan kepala. "Hector menyebutkan namamu kala bertemu Thomas dan Heather setahun yang lalu. Dia mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah bernama Hector Dixon lagi, namanya sudah berubah menjadi Hector Guillam mengikuti nama suaminya; yaitu kamu."

 

Ah. Peter tak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Ini sangat mengejutkannya. Tetapi ada yang mengganjal hati Peter... Kalau Mark tahu siapa sesungguhnya Peter, kenapa dia membiarkannya tetap pergi mendatangi keluarga Dixon?

 

"....Kenapa kamu tetap menuntunku ke rumah keluarga Dixon, kalau kamu tahu siapa aku?"

 

Anehnya Mark malahan tersenyum.

 

" _You're a good person, Peter. You keep Hector happy and well_ , mengingat dirinya yang seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu ingin bertemu dengan mereka, aku menduga karena kamu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarga mereka dan kamu ingin mencoba mendamaikan mereka."

 

"Aku tidak ada niatan untuk mendamaikan mereka," Peter memotongnya. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara Hector dan kedua orang tuanya. Itu karena Hector sekarang sedang hamil dan dia di rendung kecemasan, takut menjadi orang tua yang buruk bagi anak kami. Aku tidak bisa melihat pasanganku sedih, makanya aku mencari tahu. Dan ternyata semua karena dia memiliki trauma kepada orang tuanya sendiri."

 

"Eh?" Mark bersuara bingung, "He--Hector hamil!? Oh--- uh-- se-selamat, aku tidak menyangka kalau Hector akan-- atau mau..." 

 

Peter mendengus. Sirat kebanggaan membuatnya mencondongkan dada, "Terima kasih. Dan seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku tidak akan memaksa Hector pulang kerumahnya kalau dia tidak mau." Dia kembali jadi serius.

 

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

 

"...dan juga... Bisakah kamu tidak memberitahukan siapa aku yang sesungguhnya kepada Thomas dan Heather? Aku rasa mereka sudah cukup dibuat pusing oleh kedatanganku saat ini."

 

Mark mengangguk tanda menyetujui syarat Peter. "Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman. Walaupun pasti mereka akan terkejut mengetahui kalau pemuda yang datang kerumah mereka beralibi ingin membelinya adalah menantu mereka sendiri." Dia mencandai Peter.

 

"Aku tahu," Peter mendapati itu agak lucu. Atau ironis. Entahlah. "Mereka orang-orang baik..." Lenguhnya.

 

"Memang. Sayang mereka dulu hidup berantakan, terlalu muda untuk mengurus anak... Seandainya saja tidak seperti ini..." Mark memang menyayangkan semua yang sudah terjadi. Dia adalah teman baik mereka berdua, saling bersama sejak muda dahulu. Dialah orang pertama yang dihubungi Heather kala menemukan Hector lenyap dari rumah....

 

"Kalau tidak begitu aku dan Hector tidak akan pernah bertemu."

 

Peter meyakinkan Mark kalau semuanya terjadi demi sebuah alasan. Kalau Hector tidak pergi dari rumah; dia tidak akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang membesarkan namanya, dia tidak akan bertemu sama Peter yang kini menjadi suaminya, dan juga... Dia tidak akan memiliki Prudy. Kadang ada sedikit kebahagiaan diatas kesedihan, tidak selamanya kesedihan akan berakhir sama kesedihan pula.

 

"Kamu benar, _mate_. Nah sepertinya aku tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menahanmu disini... Kamu mau langsung pulang menghampiri Hector?"

 

Peter menjawabnya pakai anggukan. Itu adalah tanda perpisahan, Peter dan Mark berjabat tangan sebentar kemudian Peter masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk menyalakan mesinnya. Mark mundur kebelakang memberi tempat bagi mobil Peter untuk lewat, pria itu melihat sosok Peter dalam kursi pengemudi menyetirkan mobilnya ke jalan menuju luar kota.

 

 _Pemuda yang baik. Masih terlihat sama seperti setahun yang lalu_ , Batin Mark. Dia tidak hanya mengetahui soal Peter dan Hector, dia pernah bertemu dengan mereka... _Well_ , tidak bertemu secara 'langsung' sih...

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _"Itu Hector!! Tolong kejar dia! Dia baru saja keluar bersama seorang pria yang bertubuh besar dan sangar!"_
> 
> _Thomas berteriak ke ponsel Mark. Mark yang duduk menunggu di mobil buru-buru memperhatikan sekelilingnya, orang-orang lalu lalang di depan hotel mewah tempat perjanjian bersama 'Hector'. Mark dibuat bingung kenapa Thomas berteriak panik memintanya mengejar Hector, sepertinya pertemuan mereka berjalan tidak lancar..._
> 
> _Hector melenggang keluar bersama Fabian mengekor dibelakangnya. Fabian pergi keluar duluan menuju mobil mercedes hitam yang dibawakan oleh petugas Valet, Hector bermuka masam setengah mati menunggu Fabian menjemputnya._
> 
> _Mark segera menyalakan mobilnya juga, tak ada waktu untuk terkaget-kaget melihat sosok Hector yang mirip banget sama Heather tersebut._
> 
> _Hector segera masuk kedalam mobil Mercedes, mobil itu melaju cepat sekali Mark sampai kehilangan jarak beberapa meter darinya. Dia gak kepikiran lagi sama Thomas dan Heather, ditinggal sebentar gak masalah lah kalau emang pingin Mark ngejar Hector. Langit sore berubah jingga seraya malam mulai mengganti warna, Hector turun di depan sebuah restoran Perancis beratmosfir romantis. Dia tidak lagi nampak linglung atau mesem, justeru raut gembira menghiasi wajahnya. Dia masuk kedalam sana setelah Fabian pergi meninggalkannya di depan, Fabian akan kembali menjemput mereka setelah selesai nanti._
> 
> _Mark memarkir mobilnya pas diseberang restoran itu berharap bisa melihat apa yang Hector lakukan di dalam. Sayang dia agak susah melihatnya, akhirnya memutuskan turun dari mobil dan melihatnya secara dekat. Dia menelepon Thomas lagi saat dia berjalan menghampiri restoran Perancis tersebut._
> 
> _"Thomas? Hallo, Thomas? Hei, aku menemukan Hector... Dia... Dia masuk kedalam sebuah restoran... Aku bisa melihatnya berjalan bersama seorang pelayan..."_
> 
> _"Tolong dekati dia sebisa mungkin, aku tidak akan kembali sebelum bisa berbicara dengannya!"_
> 
> _...Iya ngomong doang emang gampang. Hello, kita semua tahu kalau Hector adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran -berbahaya- yang diduga membunuh beberapa_ private investigator _suruhan Thomas untuk mencarinya. Ya kali Mark berani mendekatinya secara langsung kalau gak di kasih mulut pistol di kening kepalanya._
> 
> _Mark tergagap. "Uh--uh kurasa tidak bis--- oh?!" Tiba-tiba ia tersentak._
> 
> _"Kenapa!? Ada apa!?" Thomas berteriak mendengar Mark terhentak kaget._
> 
> _Pemandangan yang Mark lihat dari balik jendela restoran adalah pemandangan Hector di peluk dan di cium oleh seorang pria berperawakan semampai dan rapih, dia memandu Hector duduk di meja khusus dua orang dan bahkan dia menarikan kursi untuk Hector. Mereka saling bertukar senyum dan tawa._
> 
> _"Uhh... Dia... Bertemu dengan seorang pria... Mereka... Uh, terlihat... Mesra..."_
> 
> _"...Pasti itu adalah Peter Guillam.." Thomas berucap, bernafas tidak teratur._
> 
> _"Peter Guillam? Siapa dia?"_
> 
> _"Suaminya. Hector sudah menikah, dia menyebutkan nama pria itu adalah Peter Guillam dan dia memang punya janji makan malam bersama suaminya hari ini..."_
> 
> _Mark bisa mendengar betapa pekatnya nada suara Thomas diseberang sana saat mengatakan hal itu. Thomas dan Heather adalah orang-orang yang terbuka, mengetahui pilihan Hector yang seperti itu pasti bukan masalah bagi mereka. Tetapi rasa kaget tentu tidak mungkin bisa di palsukan, kan?_
> 
> _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Mark? Aku tidak mungkin menganggu mereka berdua. Mereka... Mereka laksana berada di Dunia yang berbeda, Hector terlihat tenang bersama Peter." Kata Mark._
> 
> _Peter di dalam sana sedang menelusuri garis rambut Hector dengan jari tangan, sesekali memberinya kecupan ketika mereka berbicara dan menunggu makanan. Berdua dibawah lampu remang dan alunan musik Perancis lembut, seakan-akan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di sekitar... Laksana remaja picisan jatuh cinta. Mark tak mempungkiri kalau dia senang melihat Hector bersama Peter, Peter mampu meredam kemarahan Hector sampai titik 0._
> 
> _Thomas yang terdiam membuka mulutnya, suara Heather menangis ada dibelakang. "Tapi---Tapi kita sudah datang sejauh ini, perjuangan kami selama ini demi Hector... Apakah kami memang tak pantas dimaafkan?" Dia terdengar_ desperate _, ditolak oleh anakmu sendiri itu menyakitkan._
> 
> _"Thomas... Kamu perlu ingat sekarang Hector sudah dewasa. Dia bukan lagi anak laki-laki seperti terakhir kali kamu mengingatnya, dia sudah menikah dan berkeluarga. Dia mampu mengambil keputusannya sendiri...aku tak tahu apakah dia bisa memaafkan kalian atau tidak, namun kalian harus menghargai keputusannya apapun itu."_
> 
> _Mark kembali melihat kedalam restoran. Hector dan Peter tengah menikmati makan malam mereka sembari mengobrol. Nampak nyaman satu sama lain, pandangan sayu berpadu wajah bersemu merah efek dari wine yang mereka minum... Yang seperti itu berani diganggu? Sebegitu teganya kah?_
> 
> _Mengurungkan niat untuk masuk dan mengajak Hector berdiskusi, Mark kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya... Bukannya Mark itu tidak kasihan sama Thomas dan Heather,_ hell _, dia kasihan sekali sama mereka. Namun kebahagiaan Hector juga perlu dipertimbangkan._ That poor kid need something to ease his childhood pain _._
> 
> _"Hallo? Kamu masih disana?" Mark bertanya karena diseberang sana baik Thomas atau Heather berubah diam. "Aku sekarang mau kembali kehotel untuk menjemput kalian, oke?"_
> 
> _Mereka tidak menjawab. Apa masih terlalu shock?_
> 
> Even though _, Mark tetap menjalankan kendaraannya kembali ke hotel tempat pertama mereka tiba di kota. Dia bertujuan akan membawa kedua temannya itu pulang untuk membicarakan masalah Hector lebih lanjut..._
> 
> _Sementara itu Hector dan Peter bercengkrama mesra di dalam restoran. Tawa dan lirikan intim saling di lontarkan satu sama lain, mereka juga diam-diam berpegangan tangan dibawah meja..._
> 
> _"_ Thank you, Guillam _."_
> 
> _Hector berbisik pelan di telinga suaminya. Mencondongkan setengah badannya ke Peter sampai pundak mereka melekat. Peter memiringkan kepala buat mencium kepala Hector, senyuman tertarik dari pinggir bibirnya._
> 
> _"Untuk apa,_ dear _?" Peter bertanya balik._
> 
> _"Tidak ada apa-apa..."_
> 
> _"Hehe, kamu jadi lebih sentimentil kalau minum wine ya. Akan kuingat itu baik-baik..."_
> 
> _"_ You fuck _..._ I'll forgive you this time _..."_
> 
> _Kedua pria itu lanjut menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam canda dan tawa penuh kebahagiaan. Setiap hari bersama pasangan adalah hari yang perlu di rayakan setiap harinya, hari ini tidak terkecuali bagi Peter dan Hector. Hector berusaha melunturkan amarahnya yang diakibatkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan membuka hatinya ke Peter, Peter adalah penyelamatnya, dia membuatnya seratus kali merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Peter, Peter, Peter..._
> 
> _Aku mencintaimu, Peter._

* * *

 

 

Setelah berkendara panjang dan mengebut di beberapa bagian jalan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan akhirnya Peter sampai juga ke rumah. 5 jam di jalan, 1 jam di London, lalu 20 menit menuju rumah mereka. Peter segera mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari bagasi, membuka pintu rumah kemudian menaruh koper bawaannya di dekat lemari sepatu. Main langsung berjalan kedalam mencari Hector.

 

"Hector!"

 

Tidak perlu lama-lama sosok Hector muncul dari dapur. Wajahnya berubah sumringah, apalagi waktu Peter menyamperinya untuk memberi pelukan erat. Cukup _mindful_ sama perut Hector yang bisa dikatakan menghalangi mereka dalam berpelukan.

 

" _I am home."_ Peter memendamkan mukanya di dekat leher Hector. Hector menepuk tengkuk belakangnya seperti anak kecil.

 

" _You are home_ ," bisik Hector, dia menarik Peter lepas dari pelukannya untuk mengecek keadaan suaminya, " _You look fine too. Good_." Ujarnya.

 

Peter mendusel balik ke Hector, mencium seluruh bagian mukanya. Mata, dagu, alis, hidung, pipi, semuanya kena tanpa terkecuali. "Kamu tidak mengerti betapa rindunya aku..." Tangan menangkap wajah Hector, memberinya kecupan terakhir di bibir.

 

Seringai bergigi putih laksana ikan hiu tertarik dari bibir Hector. Wajah mengejek dia tampilkan, wajah yang biasanya membuat Peter kehilangan kendali setiap kali mereka sedang intim. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan seberapa besar rasa rindumu padaku, _love_."

 

Biasanya Peter bakalan mengangkat Hector ke gendongannya terus membawanya masuk kedalam kamar biar menjamah Hector lebih lanjut, namun mengingat kondisi Hector sekarang--- itu sih namanya minta pinggang dipatahin jadi dua bagian. Hector naik beberapa kilo selama kehamilannya, _not that Peter minded though. He gets more plumpier and Peter likes it so much when he touch him_.

 

_"Yes, of course I will."_

Peter melupakan segala permasalahan yang merendungi kepalanya sesaat setelah tangannya menyentuh Hector. Rasa lelah tertelan disetiap ciuman yang mereka tukar, kekhawatiran meleleh di dalam pelukan erat yang diberikan kepada satu sama lain.

 

Semua kesedihan akan dilupakan pada hari itu. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih, ini adalah waktu untuk berbagi kebahagiaan.

 

Di momen yang sama namun berbeda tempat, Thomas dan Heather berdiri di dalam kamar putera mereka. Hanya berdiri disana sambil berpegangan tangan, melihat kamar yang pernah dihuni oleh seorang anak laki-laki cakap bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagi si anak di manapun dia berada sekarang ini...

 

(END)


End file.
